PartyNextDoor Two
| Recorded = 2013–14 | Genre = Alternative R&B | Length = | Label = | Producer = | Last album = PartyNextDoor (2013) | This album = PartyNextDoor Two (2014) | Next album = Colours (2014) | Misc = }} PartyNextDoor Two (stylized as PARTYNEXTDOOR TWO or P2) is the debut studio album by Canadian recording artist PartyNextDoor. It was released on July 29, 2014, by OVO Sound and Warner Bros. Records. The record was supported by the promotional singles: "Her Way" and "Recognize" featuring Drake, which were respectively released on June 13 and July 15, 2014. Background On July 14, 2014, PartyNextDoor announced that his mixtape PartyNextDoor Two would be released on July 29, 2014 in the United States; it serves as the follow-up to his debut extended play PartyNextDoor (2013). The record was made available for pre-order through the iTunes Store the following day. Critical reception |rev1 = Pitchfork |rev1score = (6.8/10)http://pitchfork.com/reviews/albums/19705-partynextdoor-partynextdoor-two/ |rev2 = Complex |rev2score = http://www.complex.com/music/2014/07/partynextdoor-two-album-review |rev3 = XXL |rev3score = (L)http://www.xxlmag.com/rap-music/reviews/2014/07/partynextdoor-partynextdoor-2-album-review/ |rev4 = Exclaim! |rev4score = (6/10) |rev5 = AllMusic |rev5score = }} PartyNextDoor Two received mixed reviews from music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream publications, the album received an average score of 46, based on 5 reviews, which indicates "mixed or average reviews". Commercial performance The album debuted at number one on the Billboard R&B chart and number 15 on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart, with first-week sales of 15,924 copies in the United States. Track listing | extra1 = PartyNextDoorhttp://www.discogs.com/PARTYNEXTDOOR-PARTYNEXTDOOR-TWO/release/5937235 | length1 = 2:52 | title2 = SLS | writer2 = | extra2 = }} | length2 = 3:37 | title3 = Sex on the Beach | writer3 = | extra3 = Neenyo | length3 = 3:49 | title4 = Her Way | writer4 = Brathwaite | extra4 = PartyNextDoor | length4 = 3:36 | title5 = Belong to the City | writer5 = Brathwaite | extra5 = PartyNextDoor | length5 = 1:38 | title6 = Grown Woman | writer6 = | extra6 = }} | length6 = 3:25 | title7 = FWU | writer7 = Brathwaite | extra7 = PartyNextDoor | length7 = 4:55 | title8 = Recognize | note8 = featuring Drake | writer8 = | extra8 = PartyNextDoor | length8 = 5:11 | title9 = Options | writer9 = Brathwaite | extra9 = PartyNextDoor | length9 = 4:32 | title10 = Thirsty | writer10 = | extra10 = PartyNextDoor | length10 = 5:01 | title11 = Bout It | writer11 = Brathwaite | extra11 = PartyNextDoor | length11 = 3:25 | title12 = Muse | writer12 = | extra12 = PartyNextDoor | length12 = 3:23 }} ;Notes * signifies a co-producer. * "Recognize" features background vocals by Bobby Chin and Willie Chin. * "Thirsty" features background vocals by Kalysha Adria Cain-Ling. * "FWU" is short for "Fuck With U". * A demo version of "East Liberty" is available online. This version includes a reworked beat, some altered lyrics, as well as a new rap verse. ;Sample credits * "Sex on the Beach" contains samples of "Latch", written by Jimmy Napes, Howard Lawrence, Guy Lawrence, Sam Smith, as performed by Disclosure. * "Thirsty" contains a sample of "Ching-a-Ling", as performed by Missy Elliott. * "Muse" contains a sample of "Only When Ur Lonely", as performed by Ginuwine. * "SLS" contains a sample of "Share My World", as performed by Dru Hill. * "East Liberty" contains a sample of "Know Where", as performed by Holy Other. * "FWU" contains a sample of "The Champ", as performed by The Mohawks. Personnel Credits for PartyNextDoor Two adapted from AllMusic. * Chris Athens – mastering * Noel Cadastre – engineer * Kalysha Adria Cain-Ling – background vocals * Noel "Gadget" Campbell – mixing * Bobby Chin – background vocals * Willie Chin – background vocals * Drake – featured artist * Missy Elliott – composer * Holy Other – composer * Guy Lawrence – composer * Howard Lawrence – composer * Liam Macrae – photography * Greg Morrison – mixing assistant * Tim Mosley – composer * Neenyo – drum programming, instrumentation, producer * Nicky Orenstein – art direction, design * PartyNextDoor – engineer, instrumentation, primary artist, producer * Sean Seaton – composer, keyboards * Noah "40" Shebib – engineer * Sam Smith – composer * Colin "Spenceselah" Spencer – mixing assistant * Evan Stewart – assistant engineer * Lindsay Warner – mixing assistant * Chozen Williams – engineer Charts Release history References Category:2014 debut albums Category:Albums produced by PartyNextDoor Category:PartyNextDoor albums Category:OVO Sound albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums